The present display panel has a regular pixel alignment and a particular pixel alignment (such as gentile alignment), and the way that the inputted image is shown on the display by independent pixel display is the regular pixel alignment, i.e. no pixel sharing condition occurs, and the way that the inputted image is shown on the display by sharing pixel display is the particular pixel alignment.
The uneven brightness phenomena often occurring in the present display panel are all called as display Mura. For now, only the method for solving the uneven display of the panels of regular pixel alignment exists. Because the pixel sharing exists in the panels of particular pixel alignment, it cannot be ensured that the abnormal gray scale value of which pixel specifically causes the position of uneven display. The present solution for the uneven display cannot deal with the panels of particular pixel alignment.
Consequently, there is a need to provide an image display method, an image display device and a display apparatus for solving the existing issue of the prior art.